Dear Future Girlfriend,
by aBeautifulLiar
Summary: Please love him as much as I did. Never let him go. Love, his past girlfriend.
1. Dear Future Girlfriend,

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mind. **

**Dear Future Girlfriend,**

Dear Future Girlfriend,

I only ask one thing of you; just... take care of him, okay? You have the one person who means the world to me, and even though it hurts so much to let him go, I guess when you love someone, well.. you just want them to be happy, right? It took me a long time to realize that, it took me a long time to let him go. I hope you can make him happy, happier than I have ever made him.

When he's happy, his eyes sparkle.. but then when he's sad.. they cloud over ever so slightly. His laugh is loud, and when he's nervous, he laughs even louder than you could ever imagine. He gives you these butterflies that just never seem to go away, no matter how hard you try focus.

He loves to sing, and he loves football; never try to stop him doing either of these things, please don't change him. He loves to eat meat, in fact... he loves to eat anything, and everything in sight.

He's shy at times, but when he comes out of his shell, it's worth the wait. He'll always do his best to make you smile, even when you don't really feel like it and he always manages to make you smile in the end.

He'll goof around a lot, because even though we're seventeen, he still loves to mess around sometimes. He'll have random moments that will never fail to make you laugh, and will guarantee that you fall even more in love with him than you were before, even though it seems impossible.

He's the type of boy that you can't get out of your head, so I may as well tell you that right now that there is no point in even trying. He'll keep you up at night, and he will be the first thing on your mind when you wake up. You will think about him day and night, you could be shopping and see something he'll like, or you could even just be sitting at home and something will pop into your head. Whatever it is, whenever it is... it'll happen.

He's amazingly sweet, nobody else can even compare. And one day you will find yourself on the phone to him until three in the morning, and you will fall asleep to the sound of his voice, and he will fall asleep to the sound of your steady breaths as you sleep.

His eyes are beautiful, I often find myself just looking into them, seeing so much... you can tell exactly what he is thinking, and how he is feeling just by looking into those eyes. If he looks away from you, make sure you ask what is wrong because even though he will never ask for help, if you ask him what's wrong.. he will open up and you'll find yourself doing the same.

His favourite colour is green. And he has his own smell, and after a while you will get to know it, too. He'll walk up behind you and you'll know it's him without him even speaking, or without having to turn around.

His family are the most amazing people you can ever meet, they will welcome you with open arms and treat you like you're part of their wonderful family. His mom loves him so much, and she is so sweet and funny. His step-dad is quiet at times, but if you get him talking about football or cars, he'll open up. And then his son, Finn's step-brother.. and my best friend, Kurt, he is possibly the most... sweetest, kindest, amazing person you can ever meet.

He gets scared easily, and when he's scared, he runs but he always, always, always comes back, no matter what. I remember this one time, he panicked because it looked like he was proposing to me. I can never forget that look on his face, it was... a picture perfect moment.

He's terrible at lying, but he rarely does. He'll make you smile when he does... he's so loyal and amazing, I can only hope you will grow to love him half as much as I do.

He'll hold you when you're upset and he will kiss away your tears, and you'll feel like there's nothing in this world that could ever hurt you because that's what he does, he makes you feel so safe. He'll wrap his arms around you, and you will feel so protected and so loved.

Just please, if I can ask one more thing of you – love him with all your heart. Love him with everything you have got, kiss away his tears, hold him when he's upset, tell him you love him as often as you can. Because even though he'll probably love you back, you never know when the world will come crashing down and things just end. Just promise me that you will forever keep the memory of being with him close to your heart, never hate him. Just hold those memories close, as I am.

Love,

His past girlfriend.


	2. Dear Future Boyfriend,

**Disclaimer: See last chapter. **

Dear future boyfriend,

Just... take care of her, okay? I know she can be the most annoying, infuriating person you will ever meet, but.. then there's another side to her. A side that most people never see because they just can't see past the confident girl she displays to everyone. She's so sweet, loyal.. trustworthy.

I broke her heart, I know that. And I still love her, no matter what but sometimes, things just don't work out. Maybe it's just not our time, or maybe she is supposed to be with someone else. I don't know, we haven't figured that out yet but.. for the time being, she can be yours.

I just need you to know that she is the most amazing person you can ever meet, and I have seen her grow as a person over these past few years. Her belief in me is.. unbelievable, and seeing as you are dating her, then I can imagine she had the exact same belief in you that she once had in me. She will push you to be better when she knows you're unhappy, but when you're happy.. she will not push, she'll smile and let you know that she's just happy because you are. And that will be the end of that.

She has massive dreams, dreams beyond myself and I know she will live these dreams. I hope you can see this to, I hope you never try and stop her from living out these dreams because believe me when I say, Broadway.. New York... it's her destiny. And you can never take her voice from her, her voice is what makes her Rachel Berry. It's what makes her so undeniably perfect and just.. breathtaking.

When you watch her perform, your heart will skip a few beats, and then it will start beating too fast. Your palms will clam up and you will not see anyone else in the room, or hear anyone else because your focus will just be on her. That's how she gets you, you hear her sing and you're just blown away. You'll find yourself comparing everyone else to her, and no one else can even compare.

She comes across as confident, but she's just as vulnerable as most girls out there. Sometimes, she'll look in the mirror and she'll think she's ugly, she'll put herself down and you have to be there to tell her how beautiful she is. She needs to hear it sometimes, and then she'll smile as though you just told her the greatest news in the world – like, she had just got a part in Wicked (one of her favorite musicals, by the way.) - and you will feel like you just won a million dollars.

I think I should mention now that you will pretty much know the lyrics to every single song in every single musical soon after dating her. She enjoys watching Funny Girl when she's sick, followed by Rent. West Side Story is something she enjoys watching when she's feeling down, and Funny Girl is brought around again when she wants a laugh. She loves going to watch Wicked – even the off-Broadway versions, because she just loves it so much. And then you have the Wizard of Oz, Oliver, Les Miserables (which by the way, is actually amazing, but never admit that, she will go non stop on about it) and there are just so many amazing musicals, most of which, I had never even heard of. Believe me, when you're dating Rachel Berry, you become a musical theatre genius!

I can only hope that you will see her the way I did; as the amazing, beautiful, wonderful girl that took my breath away every single time I saw her. I hope she does the same to you, I hope you love her like I did.. and still do. I just.. I hope you're worthy of her love, because you're a lucky person.

Just.. please... if I can ask just one more thing of you – love her with every single bit of you that is possible. Just love her as much as you possibly can, love her with your heart, love her with so much. Hold her as she sleeps, play with her hair when she's upset, kiss her nose when she smiles – she loves that. Just, make sure she's happy because she deserves to be happy.

Love,

Her past boyfriend.


End file.
